bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Resurreccíon Spiritual Power When Harribel and her Fraccíon are observing Grimmjow and Ichigo's third fight, Mila-Rose, Appaci, and Sun-Sun are noticeably affected by Grimmjow's post-release Reiatsu. Considering that they were quite a distance away, his Reiatsu must have grown stronger. Should we add Enhanced Reiatsu to his Zanpakuto Powers & Abilities?--Xilinoc (talk) 07:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Adding to this, he was able to fight evenly against Ichigo, who had both his Bankai and mask activated. I think that's evidence enough of enhanced spiritual power.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Harribel explains this as a natural occurrence upon release, we saw the same thing among most arrancar releases. Not so much an increase as a outpouring of whats inhibited but naturally occurring. Unless otherwise stated or shown in a capacity that can readily be attributed by comparison to someone of a more stable power. There is also nothing to suggest he couldnt fight evenly with ichigo, ichigo cannot even be used as a viable determinator on power level seeing as his own fluctuates like crazy. -- Grimmjow is alive A while back..around chapter 518 or so, you see a glimpse of Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo with Kisake Urahara, but I haven't even seen anyone mention this on here..can someone fill me in about why it isn't mentioned on Grimmjow's page that he is alive and currently with Kisake? Smac919 (talk) 08:26, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Because it is unconfirmed if it's Grimmjow; we did not see a face to fully confirm it. It won't be mentioned that Grimmjow had a role in this arc until we either see his face or he is mentioned by name in his role in saving Urahara or in the call to Ichigo. lol well that quite lame.. http://oi45.tinypic.com/2uym5qw.jpg Paleontologists don't require a head of a dinosaur to confirm its realness..why should a wiki. Smac919 (talk) 21:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Short of actual verification as Kami pointed out thats not how things are done here. We dont base content on assumptions no matter how likely they maybe. -- New Appearance I think that we should add his new black outfit, to his appearance section.I mean I don't see why not since he's not wearing his original arrancar outfit, albeit still retaining his jacket.Poweltav (talk) 00:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Scar There's no need to mention about that big scar on his neck he got from Nnotira? It's clearly visible in some panels you know. --Rainzoneg (talk) 03:52, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Missing Mask remnants Okay, in the trivia section it reads that in chapter 200 of the manga, in two of the panels that show Grimmjow's face, the remnants of his Hollow mask are missing. Right, but I noticed that in Volume 23, Chapter 199, page 15, third panel (the one where he and Shawlong are pictured in) his mask remnants are also missing in this one panel. So is this worth to add too? I'm affraid to add it myself, I'm sure the admin will only undo it anyways so I better ask before adding anything here ever again. You sure know it better. Tier Harribel-san (talk) 15:28, December 8, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there. :Firstly the aggressiveness is unneeded, I explained whu any of tour edits have been undone. There does not need to be thousands of chatacters about Mayuri's fight with Pernida to mention, not Granz, but a figment of Mayuri's imagination that takes the form of Granz. The article is for Granz, not Mayuri. :Secondly, you were rewording and lengthing intro paragraphs that are meant to be short and concise. :Thirdly, every wiki has standard. If they didn't they would be filled with all junk of the day. Yea EVERYONE can edit but that doesn't mean just ruin work thats already been done unless that work is incorrect or out of date. It also doesn't mean that we just look at an edit, see that it doesn't match standards and policies we have and just let it fly by. If every edit was allowed there would be no consistency on the wiki at all and articles would be filled with junk. Every edit I undid I gave you advice on why Inwas doing it. We all had to adapt to standards when we joined. But worrying about a single edit or two is just well time wasting but hey its your time. :Lastly, feel free to add to that sentence on Grimmjows where it happened again and reference it. No need to make it overly long, its just a trivia point can be done in a "and then it happened here" sort of way. :Hope that helps.